Sodiah Pop
"I hate my stuffy life!" Sodiah Coca-Cola Pop Sr is one of the current three protagonists of the 'Stuffy Life' series alongside his friends, Joseph Bowey and Marcus Taylor. Personality Soda is known to be nice most of the time and also sometimes clumsy. However, he gets frustrated when he trips and says that he hates his 'stuffy life'. History Soda was born in Coca-Cola Isle on the Arctic. He is the eldest son to King Fizzy and Queen Candy Pop and brother to Fizzy Pop Jr. When he turned three, his father was murdered by a dangerous Coca-Cola drink dealer for not supplying him with the Coca-Cola he wanted. When he turned five, he went to Coca-Cola Preschool where he was picked on for being the eldest prince of the land as Soda was not like the other preschool polar bears. When he turned fifteen, he dated a female polar bear before finding out that she had a boyfriend and was beaten up by him. When he graduated high school and went to collage, he got into a fight with the biggest, strongest and meanest polar bear in the campus. Soda miraculously emerged from the fight victorious. After he graduated collage, he decided to leave Coca-Cola Isle and hand his title as king to his younger brother. Afterwards, Soda left the Arctic to live in the human world. When he arrived in America, he found a home with other Coca-Cola animals. He lived with them for years before deciding to move out. Later on, he shares and moves into a house with a bengal tiger named Benny, who has a son named after him and other animals. Later on after more than three years, him and his friends move to Oregon to a new home. When Benny goes on a vacation to the Bahamas, he brings all of his friends except Soda, who still wanted to stay in the state, plus adding on that he cannot go to a hot place. After three days, Soda gets bored and decides to go to Portland to take a little vacation. After staying at a place called the Monarch Hotel for weeks, he forgot about returning back home. Soda's Little Stuffy Life Soda is seen eating a leftover burger from Carl's Jr. As Soda walks towards the bathroom, he trips, saying how he hates his stuffy life. Then when he manages to get to the bathroom, he decides to go number two. Soda closes the door as sounds are heard coming from the door. Soda then emerges from the bathroom and he falls in the sink a few times before managing to wash his paws. He then decides to lay down on his bed and take a nap. Death Counts Even though there are not many videos, Soda made at least: 1 death. * Soda’s Bad Check-In (dream only; smothered to death by Marcus Taylor) Criminal Record * Murder: After winning against Marcus during their fight, Soda snaps his neck to make sure that he doesn’t come after him. * Assault: During his fight with Marcus, Soda fought back, however, this was in self-defense. * Vehicle Theft: Soda stole a Honda pickup truck when trying to escape Marcus, Peter Sr, and Peter Jr. * Speeding: When being forced to race, Soda sped in the car he was driving. * Property Damage: When he was racing, Soda may have destroyed property during the race. * Illegal Racing: Soda was forced into a dangerous illegal racing competition. Vehicle(s) * Black Honda (unknown model; forced driver; destroyed) * White Honda Pickup Truck (unknown model; stolen) * Red Honda FIT (borrowed) * Dark Blue Volkswagen Golf TDI (borrowed; not used much) Relationships Big Joe After Soda moved into Big Joe and his friends’ home, he takes a liking to the polar bear. Later on, Big Joe starts calling him a “brother”, hinting that he cares about him. Soda returns what Big Joe said and calls him a brother too. When years have passed, they sometimes get into arguments but forgets about it soon. It is hinted that Soda trusts him in situations. Marcus Taylor Soda met Marcus when he was checking into the Best Western motel. After Soda starts heading for his room, Marcus tackles and beats him up and almost kills him until Soda wins, snapping his neck and retreating to his room. Later after the episode, Marcus was revived and later encounters him at a racing point (Honda Dealership in real life) and later after trying to get him into his car to train him after learning that Soda bought his license, Marcus becomes his friend and mentor. Soda Pop Jr After Soda met his young son, he was surprised at first but then shortly afterwards, starts to ask Bucky Woodmin if he really is his son, the DNA test and who the mother is. After getting answers, Soda accepts his son into his life and is forced to look after him for a few months until Bucky and his wife returns. Afterwards, Soda and Soda Jr starts having a father/son relationship. Peter Swimson Sr Soda and Peter Sr barely interact with each other but while Marcus was trying to kidnap and bring Soda to his car, he wasn’t hesitant on kidnapping and training Soda. After Marcus has trained Soda, it is hinted that he became a friend also. Peter Swimson Jr Like his father, Soda and Peter Jr barely interact with each other. Bucky Woodmin During teenage years after learning that Soda was dating Bucky’s polar bear girlfriend (later wife), they got in a dangerous fight that almost costed their lives. After finding Soda, it seems that Bucky forgave Soda, even after learning that Soda Jr is not his son, but Soda’s. Bucky’s girlfriend/wife Soda met her when he was 18. She flirted with him, and Soda later made out with her with no knowledge that she is Bucky’s girlfriend. After mating with her, it got her pregnant with his son Soda Jr, later much to Bucky’s dismay but later forgives it after his losing fight with Soda. King Fizzy Pop It may seem that Soda and Fizzy had a good father/son relationship. Fizzy asks Soda from time to time for what Soda wants once he becomes king, to which Soda says that he wants everyone on the Arctic, coming together. Fizzy was then proud of his son and after Fizzy’s death, Soda fulfilled that wish after becoming king to honor his father’s memory, hinting that he loved his father. Queen Candy Pop Soda and Candy had a good mother/son relationship. He deeply loves his mother and does everything he can to make sure she stays safe, even when he was young. It is hinted that Candy deeply loves his son along with her second son, Fizzy Jr. Fizzy Jr Soda and Fizzy Jr had a love-hate relationship as Fizzy Jr wanted to be king but could not take up the title as he was too young. Later when Soda leaves Coca-Cola Isle, he hands the title over to his little brother, which fully improves their relationship. Appearance Soda is a white polar bear like every polar bear. However he sports a red Coca-Cola badge, which he was born with. Trivia * His species, polar bears' population are decreasing due to global warming, which may cause extinction to his species when the Arctic melts away. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Males